Issues
by Jewelieishness
Summary: [Oneshot][NaohitoxKimi] The day Naohito decides to confess also happens to be the day Kimi's monthly issues start up. It seems the Gods hate him...Angry!Kimi, Terrified!Nao. R&R?


**Author's Notes: Ah...anyone that hasn't bought the manga yet should. It can be found at your local Borders or Barnes and Noble...it's full of fantastic art. Plus, the Student Defense Force was cut out of the anime, and I'd spend my money on their adventures alone...xD **

**Anyway, this story revolves around the SDF. All my Furuba works will probably revolve around the SDF...they're the five of the most quirky people in that school, after all. xD **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Furuba, so...yeah.**

**---**

**Issues**

**---**

"Today's the day," Naohito said confidently.

Yuki shook his head. "Nao, I don't think today would be a good - "

"Why not?" The secretary demanded, slamming his fist on the table. "I've liked her for an entire year now, and I have to say something!"

Yuki flinched. "Fine, then...don't say I didn't warn you, though, Nao..."

"WHAT THE FUCK MAKES YOU THINK KIMI LIKES YOU BACK, YOU SON OF A BITCH?! GO BURN IN HELL WITH YOUR FATASS MOMMA!!" Kimi shrieked, hurling a chair towards a boy who had apparently just confessed his love to her.

"Uh, is it me, or is something wrong with Kimi today?" Kakeru asked, entering the room and ignoring the way Naohito was twitching.

Yuki whispered something in his ear, a faint tinge of pink on his cheeks, and the vice president doubled over with laughter. "No...way! She's already a force to be reckoned with when she's not..." He sighed and patted himself on the chest. "Gosh."

"Kimi...Kimi's different today..." Naohito muttered to himself and plunked down into a chair. "Why today of all days? What's wrong with today? She's being so mean today..."

Kimi growled and stomped over to where the males of the student council were. "Kimi needs to go out for a minute. Kimi will be back soon. If Machi comes in before Kimi gets back, tell her that Kimi said hi, _okay_?" She hissed angrily, eyes narrowed.

"Yes, of course, Kimi," Yuki answered delicately. "We'll do as told."

"Yun-Yun's so wonderfuuuul!" Kimi squealed, clapping her hands together. "Thank you, Yun-Yun!" With that, she bounced out the door.

Kakeru shivered slightly. "Scary mood swings...don't you think, Chibi-suke?"

"I'm not chibi!" Naohito answered defensively. "You're only one year older anyway! Stop calling me that!"

"Yes, Manabe, don't be so teasing all the time..." Machi stepped into the room, still speaking in her monotone. "...it irks people...greetings, president."

Yuki bowed respectfully. "Kuragi-san. Oh, Kimi told us to tell you she said hi. She went out for a bit, she should be back soon."

"Hey, Machi!" Kakeru chirped cheerfully. "How was class?"

His little sister shrugged one shoulder. "One boy...he's also a Sohma, president, I believe his name is Hatsuharu...somebody said something about his hair and he suddenly trashed the classroom. I enjoyed seeing it like that, but then the teacher made him clean it up, and he seemed to go back to normal...nothing else really happened after..." Machi trailed off.

Naohito noticed how the president's eye started to twitch, but chose to ignore it. "Machi, if I were you, I would steer clear of Kimi for today, she's acting strangely and very out of character." His heart deflated slightly; he'd been so sure of himself today, and then something happened to bother Kimi...

"Strangely and out of character?! That's _mean_, Chibi-chan..." Kimi suddenly made a reappearance, and she cracked her knuckles angrily. "And it offends me, very much so..."

"Um, Kimi, I'm sorry, really, it was an exaggeration and I'll never, never do it again, I promise - "

"You used a double negative," Kimi observed. "Two negatives make a positive...so you will do it again, won't you? Or really...you think you will..." Her eyes glowed yellow, and Naohito shrunk back in his seat.

"I didn't mean to use a double negative, oh my God, please don't hurt me, KIMI!!!!!"

---

"So that's the reason you can't even sit down?" Mrs. Sakuragi laughed and motioned to Nao's two older sisters. "You should've learned by now, Naohito-kun...never bother a girl during her monthly period."

Naohito blinked. "...What's a period?"

So he was given the talk. And was traumatized for life. The next day, he screamed everytime he saw a girl.

Basically, Kimi and his mom had just screwed his life over, turned it upside down, and drop-kicked it. Wonderful.

---

**Grah, I've been ending all of my drabbles/oneshots lately with a sarcastic line. I should get out of the habit...**


End file.
